Better late than never!
by Tropicallight
Summary: Ash Ketchum buys a ring to propose to Misty Waterflower, can he keep it hidden? Or will she find it first? Find out now!


**A/N: New story! Special thanks to "Cultofwinters" for the plot and editing.**

 **I wrote this for Pokeshipping day!**

 **Please read, review, and favourite**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 24**

 **Misty: 24**

"Wow! This is beautiful!" The Kanto Champion announced happily

"Pika!" Pikachu gleefully agreed with its trainer.

"I bet Misty would really like it." Ash was gazing at the beautiful yet simple, platinum band with one sparkling diamond embedded in the center.

After five years of being together, Ash Ketchum was finally going to propose to Misty, on their fifth year anniversary.

"Alright, I'm going to buy this" Ash declared

"Cha!" Pikachu cheered

Suddenly, the young man stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered something

"Hey, Pikachu, how am I going to hide this ring from her? Especially since we live together?" Ash rubbed the back of his neck, and Pikachu fell over dramatically and groaned loudly

"Pikapi, chu pi, pika!" (Ash, you'd better figure it out!)

"I know! Let's just but the ring first" Ash's smile returned as he walked up to the cashier. After he paid for the item, he and Pikachu started walking down a familiar road.

Ash Ketchum always loved walking, it reminded him of when he would travel around the world, in search of new adventures. However, now, he wanted to settle down, he and Misty had been sharing the house near her gym. Since becoming the champion, he had gotten a nice, sleek jet-black sports car, to get himself to and from work of course. Waiting seven days to propose to the love of his life was most certainly going to be a challenge, but he was going to go through with it regardless.

"So, you think she'll say yes, Pikachu?" Ash asked nervously

"Pikapi! Pikachupi pi pika! (Oh Ash! You two have been together for a long time!) Pikachu sounded quite irritated

Ash wanted to be hopeful, he knew Misty loved him very much, but whether or not he and her were ready for marriage? He just wasn't sure.

He silently opened the door of their apartment. He very carefully entered inside and quietly shut the door. First he went to the kitchen to see if Misty was there or not. Fortunately, she was not there but he found a note from Misty. It reads."

Ash, I'm going to the gym, some challengers arrived asking for a battle; I'll be back soon, Love you!

"Oh, Misty is at the gym. Now I can hide ring properly," Ash said little happily.

"Pi!" (Yes) Pikachu cheered along with Ash.

"Hmm let's see I think we can hide this in the clothes basket," Ash said little cheerily.

"Pikachu... Pika.. Pikapi"(No we can't, remember it's her turn to do laundry) Pikachu remarked.

"Oh yeah I remember" Ash agreed with Pikachu.

"Then what about my wardrobe?" Ash tried once again.

"Pi? Pika.. Ka..ka..Pikachu"(Really? I don't think it's a safe place.) Pikachu said with a smirk.

"Why?" Ash asked Pikachu confused.

"Pika. Pika.. Ka..Pi..Pikapi" (Last time she wore your clothes after you two had s...) Pikachu said smugly.

"Heh change of plans, no wardrobe," Ash said nervously while turning red.

"Pika. Pika.. ka. Chu... Pikachu Pikachu-Pi"(Hmm I think you should hide it in the store room. Misty never goes in there) Pikachu said smartly.

"Yeah! Good idea buddy," The raven-haired trainer chirped.

He then took the ring box out of the bag and threw the bag in the dustbin. He made his way to store room. The reason that Misty never visits that place is that it has spiders, and she hates bugs!

"Uh buddy, this place is too dusty," Ash said while coughing.

"Pika! Pika.. Chu..Chu"(I know! This is the other reason for her hate of this place) Pikachu said slapping on Ash's arm.

Ash carefully put the ring box inside their old wardrobe. He was pretty confident that Misty would never find it.

Later that evening-

"Ash! Ash! Where are you?" Misty said in a loud voice when she was not able to spot her boyfriend.

"In here Mist!" Ash announced from the kitchen. Misty immediately rushed there; Ash was arranging pizza on a plate and Pikachu was sitting on counter helping his trainer.

"Did you make these?" Misty asked shocked.

"Hehehe No, I ordered," Ash said sheepishly.

"Thank god that means they are safe to eat" Misty teased. Ash huffed at this; Misty smiled affectionately and kissed Ash.

"Come on let's eat" Ash grinned.

"Yeah/Pika!" Misty and Pikachu cheered simultaneously.

All other things went well that day. They discussed about their daily happenings with no mention of the storeroom. Ash was glad as the first day they didn't face any problem.

Next day-

Ash POV-

Aha pancakes, ice cream, cheesecakes. Huh why suddenly my chest felt heavy? Ahhh! I cried in agony as soon as somebody electrocuted me. If I say somebody it means my faithful Pikachu.

"What the heck, buddy" I started scolding Pikachu.

"Pika! Pikachu chu ka!"(Hurry up! Misty is in the storeroom). Pikachu said frantically waving his hands.

"Oh no!" I cried and immediately rushed towards our closet, not bothering about my PJs, which consisted of shorts and a t-shirt. There was no way I can let Misty see that.

In storeroom I found Misty searching for something. She was very close to my hiding place. I didn't know what to do so I immediately hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty was totally taken aback by this move of mine; I was expecting this.

"Mmmm, I don't know, probably trying to be a little naughty with my gorgeous girlfriend." I said in flirting tone.

"Did you hit your head with something?" Misty asked very much concerned.

"What! No, why did you say that?" I really sometimes didn't understand what happened with Misty.

"Cause this isn't like you, Ash!" Misty teased. Despite of her teasing I was glad that I was able to distract her. She forgot about her searching.

"Come on Misty, I am hungry," I said hoping that she would cave in

"You're always hungry, fine," Misty said playfully. Now I released her from the hug and followed her.

No one POV-

After eating tasty pancakes made by Misty, Ash sat on the couch along with her. They decided to watch a movie together since it was still little early for challengers.

"I think I have to change my hiding spot, If Misty remembered what she was searching earlier then it would be a trouble for me," Ash tensely thought.

Ash quietly removed his arm from Misty's shoulder and walked towards storeroom. Misty noticed him leaving.

Misty POV-

"What he is hiding? What is in store room I hope it's not any bug Pokémon?" I thought confused and scared at the same time.

I followed him to store room. Before leaving, I glanced at Pikachu. He was tense. I wonder why? But first I have to sneak into the storeroom.

"Ash?" I said as soon as I located him. He was trying to hide something but what?

"Oh, hey there Mist," He said little scared, Why he is even scared?

"What are you hiding?" I demanded while putting my hands on hips.

"Oh well. See.. It.. was.. N-nothing.." He said in stammering tone. Good now he is even stammering.

"Then why are you stammering?" I retorted.

"I am not stammering, and I am not hiding anything," Ash said while trying to hide something. His hands were behind his back.

"Then show me your hands" I smirked. Now there is no way he can escape.

"See," Ash said in scared tone while forwarding his one hand.

"Show both hands at the same time" I said smugly; I can see the colors draining from Ash's face. He is confusing me.

"See! Can you see something?" Ash smirked. It was nothing; both hands are empty. Now I am confused; if his hands were empty then why was he acting weird. I was about to ask, but suddenly my phone rang. It was from gym saying that challengers have arrived.

I kissed Ash goodbye, forgetting all stupid ideas that came into my mind.

Ash POV-

I sighed happily to myself. Thanks to Mew that Pikachu just came on time and took the box in other room. Otherwise there was no way I can save it from Misty. Now I have to find other place. This is so difficult!

"Thanks buddy!" I said to Pikachu

"Pika!"(No problem) Pikachu chirped.

"But now I have to think about some other place" I muttered seriously.

"Pi!" (Yes!") Pikachu agreed.

After too much thinking, I finally hid the ring in the refrigerator where we kept carrots and peppers. Yeah, I knew Misty didn't like them but still we have some left in fridge. There is not a chance that Misty would check that container especially behind them.

"This is good spot right bud?" I asked my Pika Pal for further advice.

"Pika!"(Yes!) Pikachu cheered as I expected.

Later that afternoon everything went well. With few challengers demanding battle with me, I beat them pretty easily. Misty was busy in gym whole day. Poor girl she works too much. Now it's time for Misty's arrival. I don't know why I am feeling little uneasy.

"I'm back!" Misty said as soon as she arrived inside. I immediately went to hug her followed by Pikachu.

Nothing bad happened that evening with her ranting about daily happenings and my bragging about how I won today's battles and her continuous teasing. I hope we would be like this after marriage too.

I watch Misty leaving to bring something from fridge. My instincts alerted me and I immediately sneaked into kitchen. I noticed she was taking something out which looks like carrots? What? Since when did she start liking them? But I have to save my ring from her. I rushed in kitchen and snatched carrots from her hand and stood in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing, Ash?" Misty growled as I expected.

"Uh well, you hated these things" I stammered nervously.

"I do, I am just throwing these things away. See they are rotten" Misty said little angrily. First time I noticed those carrots they were rotten indeed.

"You don't have to touch them with your beautiful hands." I said trying to distract her again.

I noticed Misty's face, which was looking very much concerned. I don't know what's wrong with her. She dropped carrot's bag on the table and closed the fridge door. She took my hand and signalled me to sit the on the chair. I was very much confused by her this behaviour.

"Now listen to me closely, Ash" She started very seriously. I also acted like good boyfriend and started listening to her.

"What did you eat last?" she said in a deadly serious tone.

"Umm Ramen?" I replied uncertainly not sure what would happen next.

"I bet there was something in that ramen," she said firmly.

"Why?" I asked unsurely.

"Because you're acting strange and throwing cheesy lines," She concluded. I resisted my urge to face palm. I was acting romantic and now she has a problem with that too.

"Mist, you're acting paranoid, let's sleep" Now I concluded firmly.

With some arguments and some very close calls her ring was finally hidden. I don't know how long I can hide the ring. I sighed, this was only day one, how am I going to survive for the next six days?

 **A/N- Finished!**

 **How's it?**


End file.
